


向死而生 10

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生 10

10  
孩子没了，不是因为陆离沾了酒，而是因为，他自己的身体。Alpha的生殖器官萎缩或天生残缺，而AO转化剂可以刺激内生殖器官二次发育，可二次发育终究比不过一直发育的Omega。陆离被注射过转化剂，也长期服用过稳定剂，怀孕前期又开始服用了对抗性的药物，对身体产生了伤害。日积月累，胎儿无法承受母体积蓄的药物，导致胎儿死亡。  
在家里躺了两天，不吃、不喝、不睡也不说话。母亲也好一诺也罢，谁和他说话他都不理睬。似乎这世界只剩下自己一个人，盯着天花板，和池震在一起的一幕幕都重现在眼前。陆离真的想不通，池震明明不愿意回来，为什么还要说爱自己。  
陆离想了很多。他自责，自责自己为什么就听信了池震的话；他内疚，自己为什么没能保护好自己的孩子；他羞愧，羞愧自己不能照顾好母亲和一诺。  
可他还是选择相信池震，不管多久，陆离都愿意等。  
孩子没了，陆离更不会爱惜自己的身体了。以前十二点一过，鸡蛋仔劝一劝，陆离还愿意回家。现在，谁劝都没用了。有案子跟着队员一起出现场，他官儿最大，谁能管得住他啊，现在局里不都要听他的吗？  
刚服用没几天的药，因为孩子的事停了。发情期还会继续。陆离在发情期来之前去找了医生，池震介绍给他的那个医生。  
“池震问我要的洗标记的针是给你的？”  
陆离点点头，问：“医生，有没有办法，就是...”  
“你想问怎么恢复成Alpha？其实很简单，只要...”医生以为陆离是觉得吃药恢复的太慢，想早点摆脱Omega的发情期。  
陆离有些尴尬地打断医生的话，“不，不是，我是想问，怎么样才能让我完全...完全变成...”  
“变成Omega？”医生吃惊地问。  
陆离点点头，不自然地搓着双手。

他的自尊心多强啊。不服输，样样都要做到最好。不然又怎么可能警校三年里，门门功课第一，甚至总分比张局还高了三分。全警校最优秀Alpha，让他承认自己是Omega比杀了他还要痛苦。  
最开始的时候，陆离第一次迎来Omega的发情期。他把自己扔在凉水里泡了几个小时，情热才慢慢退去。可之后情热的时间越来越长，陆离去做了检查，医生却给出了Omega的诊断。陆离无论如何都无法接受，他曾在发情期去找其他Alpha做临时标记，但那些人想满足的只是胯下那根玩意儿。最终都被陆离一顿胖揍赶跑了。  
靠着安眠药和抑制剂度过突如其来发情期，直到在十字港完全暴露在池震面前。哪怕和池震做了，陆离也不愿意承认自己是Omega。他甚至在那天之后想杀了池震灭口，可池震没有那这件事让他难堪过。甚至帮他去调查原因。  
被注射过转化剂，安眠药里面被掺了稳定剂。所有的一切都是董局设计的，他想让陆离为他做事，甚至想用自己的信息素控制陆离。可董令其万万没想到自己一手好牌，最后却输在自己的牌上。  
到最后池震帮陆离洗标记，甚至还想让他恢复成Alpha。拼尽一切，只为了让陆离好好活着，直到最后，也要护着他心底的尊严。

“你真的想好了吗？”  
放弃Alpha的身份，甘心做一个被情欲操控的Omega。放弃Alpha的尊严。  
“想好了。”  
池震说他会回来，那陆离就等他回来。他回来后，陆离就把自己全部交给他，包括这所谓的尊严。

又过了九个月。  
池震离开已经快一年了。  
他还是没有回来。  
可陆离总觉得，池震回来了。  
有时陆离会在办公室睡着，醒来时天光大亮，陆离却躺在沙发上，身上还盖着毯子。或者是夜深人静，只有陆离还坐在办公室里，若有若无的巧克力味安抚着陆离敏感的神经，可冲出办公室，依旧是空无一人。陆离快撑不住了。  
我等你啊，池震，我等你。

刑侦局碰到一个案子，就连陆离也很头疼。  
凌晨一点多，陆离还守着审讯室等结果。掐了监控，陆离亲自去审。像个傻子似的在审讯室审了一夜，却接到第二起报案，同样是被签字扎死的。  
现场车里什么都没发现，就找到一个挂件。让鸡蛋仔和温妙玲一起去通知家属。  
“为什么又是我啊？”鸡蛋仔腹诽，陆离升了副局脾气更大了，自己这个队长当的没有任何意义。  
陆离回到刑侦局却看到第一个死者朵拉母亲坐在刑侦局大厅里。看着女儿的尸体，朵拉的母亲哭的很痛苦。陆离能理解她的心情，就像自己失去孩子的时候一样。陆离保证，一定会抓住凶手，因为他太懂失去的痛苦。  
朵拉母亲问他自己女儿是在什么地方发现的。陆离没办法告诉她。  
她的女儿是在泔水桶里被发现的，每个餐厅、饭店后面都会放的泔水桶，里面倒着各种剩饭剩菜。第二天被拉去喂猪，在猪圈被发现的。捞出来的时候，头发里满是菜叶、碎肉那些东西。陆离实在不忍心把这些事情告诉她。  
第二个死的是一个护士，叫刘亚萍。在从医院回家的路上失踪，然后被杀，被抛尸。陆离开着车按照刘亚萍回家的所有可能路线走了一遍。但无论如何刘亚萍都不会中途下车，凶手和刘亚萍认识。  
陆离自己一个人跑去找刘亚萍的丈夫，问到刘亚萍比较喜欢去艺术园区。  
鸡蛋仔不明白，其他人也不明白。明明已经是副局了，可偏要所有事都亲力亲为。陆离知道，只有这样，他才能不去想池震，不去想其他所有事。  
朵拉母亲说朵拉买过一幅画，陆离把画带回了警局，可画上的署名却被划掉了。乔治城是艺术园区，有上百家画廊。陆离便去一家一家找。直到发现一家不仅卖油画，还卖工艺品的画廊。陆离抓了张志刚，可张志刚什么都没说。  
回到办公室，却发现办公桌上放着一封信，信上站着那个陆离找了很久的酒壶。被子弹擦过的痕迹还在，残留的巧克力味是那么熟悉。陆离的泪水不自觉的流了出来。  
拆开信，里面只有一个地址和一句话。  
[枫林路静园华府小区J-20-9，你有钥匙。]

陆离握着信，冲出办公室。  
看着陆离着急忙慌地离开，温妙玲疑惑地看向鸡蛋仔，“他怎么了？那么着急？”  
鸡蛋仔咬着鸡蛋仔，笑着说：“怎么了？震哥回来了呗。”  
“池震？他回来了，你是不是知道什么？”  
鸡蛋仔笑着不说话。  
“你早就知道池震回来了还不告诉陆离，天天看着他这么折腾自己？”  
“震哥不让说，我也没办法啊。”

枫林路静园华府小区J-20-9，这个地址，陆离闭着眼都能摸过去。池震家的地址。陆离只去过两次，那天之后就再也没去过。每次都是把车开到楼下，往楼上看，他多么希望某天晚上能看到灯亮起来。  
陆离拿着钥匙的手都在颤抖，浑身所有细胞都在叫嚣着，他就在里面。  
咔哒一声。  
门从里面被打开，陆离拿着钥匙的手还在发抖。陆离低着头，一双黑色的鞋子映入眼帘，亚麻色的裤子，一抬头就看见那张熟悉的脸。  
“还不进来？我家门锁都快被你用钥匙刮坏了，你是开门还是撬锁啊？要是撬锁，那你也太不专业了，得跟鸡蛋仔学学。”池震说着废话，把陆离拽进房间，关上门。  
陆离手里紧握着钥匙，死死盯着池震的双眼微红。池震以为陆离会激动的投怀送抱，但事实证明他想多了。陆离一拳招呼到池震脸上，打的池震有点懵。  
“家暴啊你！”池震捂着脸支起身子，“还真舍得用劲啊...真疼。”陆离没说话，就那么站着。池震这才发现，陆离在哭。池震把陆离拦到怀里，用手轻轻拍着他的后背，“对不起，我回来晚了。”  
一瞬间，陆离再也控制不住自己的情绪，抱住池震哭出了声。委屈、气愤、高兴，所有的情绪都在这一刻宣泄而出，陆离哽咽着说：“对不起...对不起...”  
陆离的信息素包裹着池震，久了，池震发现不太对劲。池震哄着陆离坐在客厅的沙发上，从厨房接了杯水放在他面前。“你的身体还没恢复吗？信息素还不稳定。”  
陆离用手抹掉脸上的泪水，却没有回答。  
“好了，打也打了，哭也哭了。就没有什么话说吗？”  
陆离眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛，像极了受惊的小鹿，格外乖巧。“你为什么不标记我？”  
“我...那个...你有去医生那拿药吗？”  
陆离点点头，“但我没吃。”  
“为...为什么不吃啊，你...”你不是一直都想摆脱Omega的发情期吗？  
“因为我发现，我怀孕了。”看着池震呆住的表情，“你的。”低下头，带着一丝悲伤，继续说：“可三个月不到，孩子就没了。我已经很小心了...”  
“停停，停一下啊，怀怀怀...怀孕，我的。等一下啊，我...我稍微捋一下啊。你...你先别说话。”池震站起身，在客厅里来回的走，终于接受了这个事实，“你是说，你怀了我的孩子，然后，孩子没了。”  
看着池震走来走去，最后陆离点了点头，证明池震没有听错。  
池震走到陆离身边，单腿跪地，抱住陆离。“对不起，让你受苦了。”  
“这一年，你去哪儿了？我等你去局里自首，可你一直都没有出现。我以为你死了，我想跟你一起去死，可我偏偏有了你的孩子。我想这一定是老天爷不让我死，让我等你。我等你，我一直在等你啊。可你为什么不回来？我把你给我的一切都弄丢了...为什么不标记我？你不是说你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你，陆离，我爱你，所以我不敢标记你。我忘不了十字港那天晚上，你哭着说自己不是Omega。后来我做了个梦，梦到我把你标记了，你当着我的面把腺体挖了出来，鲜血淋漓的腺体甚至还在跳动。所以我不敢。我爱你，可我不知道你对我是什么感情，如果你对我没有感情，那我就是亲手毁了你。我只希望你能心甘情愿的和我在一起。”  
陆离在池震说完后，小声说了一句，“我爱你。”  
池震觉得自己有点幻听，他似乎听到陆离说爱他。“什么？你说什么？”  
“没听到就算了。”我爱你。要是不爱，怎么会留下那个孩子？要是不爱，怎么会每天守到十二点？要是不爱，怎么会在绝望时拼命冲在第一线？“你先把信息素收了，我现在是Omega。明天还要查案。”陆离推了推趴在自己身上傻乐的池震。  
池震吻上陆离柔软的唇，轻柔的似乎在对待一件价值连城的珍宝。  
多好。  
他回来了。  
他还在等。  
推开池震，陆离红了脸。“我还有案子没结，先走了。”  
“我叫你过来，就是要给你讲案子的事。”  
“什么案子？”  
“就是报纸上说的那两个女孩。”  
“你为什么会查这个案子？”  
“我怕你太笨，查不出案，怕被人给撤职。”


End file.
